Clash of Horrors
by gothamcity29
Summary: What happens when monsters of old meet monsters of new well all hell breaks loose!


CLASH OF HORRORS

Classic

Phantom of the Opera (hero)

Dracula

Frankenstien's Monster

Wolfman

Modern

Ash Williams (hero)

Freddy Krueger

Jason Voorhees

Michael Myers

In a setting of a small and dark room an evil ritual is about to take place. A cult dedicated to the child murderer Freddy Krueger is about to begin. By using the power of the evil book Necronomicon Ex Mortis Freddy will be ressurected. The cultist performing the incantation and the group however is going to get a horrible surprise. The spell is cast and the remains the group have are levitating into the sky and begin to take shape. Although the group sees that it is not Krueger they brought back. The body falls to the ground and he looks around to see the cultists. The mysterious figure goes to one and grabs him by the neck. He then sinks what appear to be fangs into his neck. He drinks the blood and drops the man and then wipes his mouth with his own hand. The horrified and naive cultists only watch and one asks the stranger who he is. The man stands up and then turns around and gives his name, "I am known as the Prince of Darkness. Although you can call me by my true name. For I am Count Dracula!"

The scene changes to a bar in a town of Springwood which is Krueger's old haunting grounds. The city itself is overjoyed at knowing Freddy is finally gone forever but one man is oh so skeptical. It is Ashley J. Williams or Ash himself. He was the man who killed Freddy when he was made mortal by the Necronomicon three years ago. Someone like Ash knows true evil like Freddy can never die so he just sits in a bar depressed and pissed as usual. His girl was hacked and slashed by the hockey masked killer Jason Voorhees. Which on this day is the anniversary of her death. He came home from a store to find her severed head on the bbq grill. Next to him on his right he sees a kid no older then twenty run in all out of breath. He wants a drink as he says he's been through hell and back. Ash looks at what the kid is wearing. It's a red and green striped sweater similar to what Freddy wears.

He talks to the kid and asks, "What's with the get up kid? I thought the town would be glad to see ol' burn face gone." He tells Ash his story about how he's from a cult who worships Freddy. Then how they tried to bring him back from the dead. Ash grabs the kid and asks him again if he was crazy? How Krueger was a killer and a psycho and why he would do something that stupid. The kid told him how him and his friends did it with the Necronomicon. Ash then got even more pissed and was about to ring the kid's neck. Ash wanted to know if he did revive Freddy but the cultist said it wasn't Krueger. It was someone who called himself Count Dracula. Ash knew that name as he fought the King of Vampires as well as Freddy. He then threatens the kid to take him to where Dracula was ressurected or Ash would kill him. The cultist complies without hesitation and he takes Ash to the cults temple.

Dracula is still in the temple and he's reading the dreaded book in hopes of raising his own evil power. Also the book tells him about this Freddy Krueger person and he wants to bring him back himself. To use him as a pawn in taking the planet to be his ever lasting food supply. However Ash and the kid bust in and Ash with his usual banter scolds Dracula and threatens to kill him with his trusty boomstick. Dracula knows that face and yells his name, "Williams!" He uses his vampire speed to go to Ash and grabs Ash by the neck and throws the chosen one at a wall. He wants to kill the cultist but he doesn't have time for fun as Dracula thinks, so he just flies away. Ash gets up and now more then ever wants to kill the kid but he tries to get Ash out of his rage by telling him something. His group tore a page from the Necronomicon. It tells of a champion who could defeat Freddy if he turned on the cult. However since they are not dealing with Krueger now why not find a champion who defeated Dracula.

Ash reads the incantation and a swirling blue vortex opens and a shadowy figure appears before the two. He is angry and bewildered but he then rises up and it is a cloaked figure. He is wearing a mask that only covers the right side of his face. It is the legendary Phantom of the Opera. One of the only men besides Ash and Professor Abraham Van Helsing who have defeated Dracula. Ash looks on in bewilderment as well as he thinks to himself, "This fruit cup is going to help us kill Dracula?" The Phantom wants to know why and how he was brought against his will to this place. Ash looks at him and starts talking to him, "Great I'm dealing with another primative. Well look facy pants I'm in charge and you'll do what I tell you..." The Phantom stops him and then grabs him by his neck and pulls out a small blade. He now puts it to Ash's neck and then asks him, "Now monsieur who are you and why was I brought here? If you don't answer my small friend here will slice your throat."

He puts it ever closer to Ash's neck but Ash is not scared as he kicks the Phantom in the leg. Who falls to the ground and Ash pulls out his trusty bommstick and puts it at the Phantom's head. He once again tries to bark orders at the masked man but to no avail. He grabs Ash's gun and hits him in the gut and then the face. The Phantom then throws it to the ground and once again asks, "Who the hell are you!? Why the hell was I brought here?!" Ash tells the Phantom, "Ask the kid fruit loop. It's his fault why I had to bring you here." He continues telling the Phantom the kid and some of his buddies ressurected Count Dracula. The Phantom lets go of Ash and then goes to the kid. He wants to kill him for hearing such horrible words. Then Ash says how he read from the Necronomicon on how a champion could be called upon to kill Dracula.

Also how he was brought to the future and he is in America not France. As Ash guessed by the Phantom's french accent. Ash then asks if the Phantom will if he will help in killing Dracula. To save the world from his evil and the book. The Phantom says he will help but not for Earth or its people. Only to kill Dracula as he once tried to take the woman and the only woman the Phantom loves. Ash thinks, "With an outfit like that Ghosty I thought you were light in those fancy loafers you're wearing." The Phantom has to say how fashionable this is in his time. Although insults aside The Phantom will help Ash but only to kill Dracula and not to save the world. So now both individuals shake on it and pledge to take down their common foe.

Now the scene has changed to Transylvania and the lair of Count Dracula. With the book in his possesion Dracula will revive Freddy himself. In hopes of having an obediant servant but has heard through the town of Springwood that Freddy won't be so loyal. However that will not stop Dracula so he does proceed with the incantation anyway. However since there are no remains Dracula will bring back Freddy with an anchor for his soul to remain on Earth. It's Krueger's bladed glove which Dracula took from the cultists and will use that to revive Krueger. He begins the spell and the room fills with intense blue light. A portal opens from a strange dimension which then focuses the light. It gets hold of the glove and a shape begins to form. First there is a skeleton and then flesh slowly forming around the bone and finally Krueger himself appears.

With his usual wit Freddy says, "Ladies and Gentleman the Boogeyman is back." Krueger then looks to see who brought him back so he can share his enjoyment. His benefactor steps out of the shadows and reveals himself. He says, "I am the one that brought about your triumphant return Mr. Krueger. You can call me Count Dracula." Krueger at first thinks the other guy is crazy as Freddy knows Dracula is just a childrens book. However Dracula assures he is real and wants Freddy's assistance. Dracula then shows Freddy the Necronomicon and tells him his grand plan. He will raise the Army of Darkness and wants Freddy to rule at his side but first there is a catch. He wants Krueger to kill a very minor nuisance by the name of Ash Williams. Freddy screams when he hears that name as he tells Dracula Ash was the last man who killed him.

As the Necronomicon stole his evil devine powers and made him human and Ash just killed him. So Freddy says it will be done but he's more powerful in the dream world. So Dracula uses the book to give Freddy the ability to travel to the dream world at will. There he will be powerful and he can kill Ash in his sleep. It is done and now Freddy uses his glove to slash open a portal and he enters. Freddy can already feel his powers returning so he now goes to find and kill Ash. So now Dracula sits down and starts reading as he wants to unleash the full power of the book.

Back where Ash and the Phantom left off both heroes talk. Ash thinks all three of them yes even the kid should get some sleep. All look tired and need to be at full strength to stop Dracula and get back the book. The Phantom agrees but he'll stay up to keep watch in case Dracula tries something. Ash agrees so he puts his trusty boomstick in his lap and falls asleep. As he drifts off Ash is already starting to dream. A dream that will soon turn into a nightmare. He's dreaming of sitting in the hot tub drinking champagne with two beautiful women beside him. Telling them all his stories about being the chosen one and going to different realities and meeting people like a planet of zombie superheroes, and meeting a bandange wearing mental case and then how he met Freddy Krueger.

With that in mind the scene changes from bright and cheery to red and dark. His hot tub gets to hot and he leaps out of the tub while his dream girls boil to death. Then a familiar laugh is heard and Ash looks in horror to see Freddy himself alive and well. He can't believe it at all as he himself killed Krueger. Freddy tells him, "Well Ashy that isn't the case anymore. Thanks to my new partner in slime Count Dracula." He continues by saying how Dracula ressurected him with the Necronomicon. Ash already figured and Freddy tells him how he will get his revenge on Ash for killing him. Freddy summons giant chains to hold Ash which then fasten themselves to a wall. Freddy then holds up his bladed glove and starts slashing Ash in the stomach.

Back in reality the Phantom can see Ash's horrible mutilation but is bewildered. That kid who was with Ash tells the Phantom it must be Krueger. His ressurection was succesful and Freddy lives again. The Phantom wants to help Ash but the cultist tries to stop him so the Phantom grabs the boomstick and kills him. As he lays dying the cultist laughs as Ash dies in his sleep because Freddy can invade people's dreams. The Phantom does find that fascinating but he has to help Ash. So he decides to go into the dream himself however he can't just fall asleep. So he concentrates hard enough and he enters the dream by thinking and he then passes out. He wakes up in the dream and sees Freddy and Ash. While Freddy tries to make the final blow the Phantom stops him. With Ash's boomstick in hand he shoots Freddy's bladed hand.

Which then explodes and now the Phantom cocks the gun and then shoots Freddy in the head. Who just then falls backwards and the Phantom goes to help his new comrade. He goes to get Ash off that wall but since they're in the dream world Freddy can't die. Freddy gets back up and then grabs the Phantom and throws him away from Ash. Freddy then just insults him and then says he'll get to the Phantom next. He goes to slash Ash some more but the Phantom keeps shooting. Then Freddy gets angry and then levitates the Phantom and slams him down on the ground three times and throws him to Ash. He then tells him, "You don't know who I am do you? I'm Krueger Freddy Krueger and you're in my house. Which you know what it's time for? It's spring cleaning time!" Then he lets out an evil and diabolical laugh.

He encases the Phantom in chains over a vat of boiling oil. Freddy looks on smiling and just laughs then he drops him in. Ash looks as his ally died and he couldn't stop Freddy which then just allows Freddy to continue with Ash. However the Phantom didn't die? He rises out of the vat to both the shock of Ash and Freddy. The Phantom looks on and just laughs at Krueger. Then Freddy engulfs him in flames and the Phantom just walks through. Then he tells Freddy how he understands his powers are driven by fear and since the Phantom isn't afraid he feels nothing. He goes to Freddy and then begins attacking him and Freddy can feel it. It's the Phantom's will and strength that allow him to overcome Freddy. He who just lies there and takes it and the Phantom makes the final blow. He takes Ash's boomstick and shoots Freddy. He is engulfed in blue light and he disappears.

However he is not dead the blow sent him out of the dream world and back to Dracula. Dracula sees Freddy and wants to know if he was successful and Freddy regretfully tells Dracula he failed. He continues by saying, "Some fancy dressed fruit kicked me out of my own realm!" Dracula then wants to know who was it and Freddy says, "It was a guy in a pale blue suit with a black cape and hat. He was wearing a mask that only covered the left half of his face." Dracula then asks if he had a name and Freddy said the other guy called himself the Phantom. Dracula then let out a very loud and angry rage and started breaking everything around him. He tells Freddy the Phantom was one of the only people that was successful at killing him. How he's dangerous and now it appears Dracula and Freddy must deal wit him as well.

Dracula then tells Freddy how both of them may need help in killing them both. So Dracula asks Freddy if there any other beings like him that could help in their evil schemes. Freddy has a name in mind but asks that Dracula may have to provide one as well. Dracula can provide a truly powerful monster that can be set against the two heroes. Their names are now given as the infamous Jason Voorhees and vengeful Frankenstien Monster.

Back where Ash and the Phantom left off the Phantom tends to Ash's wounds. Ash then tells the Phantom he's actually impressed at how he handled Freddy. The Phantom goes on at saying it was a mere force of will and strength. Then he says, "Besides I wasn't going to let a what would you call it? A burnt face fruit loop in an old Christmas sweater stop me." Ash laughs and tells the Phantom, "There's hope for you yet ghost guy." He puts his shirt back on and gets up to walk but his sides and stomach hurt. Which then cause him to sit back down in defeat. So now because of his wounds both heroes decide to wait it out and let Dracula and Freddy make the next move.

Which they intend to do as Dracula contemplates then next phase of attack. He wants to use Voorhees and the Monster to kill Ash and the Phantom or at least keep them busy. Dracula wants to know where Jason's resting place is and Freddy tells him it is in Washington D.C. Although Freddy points out that the times he has manipulated Jason he never stays loyal. Dracula wonders how he used Jason in the first place and Freddy tells him he used the image of Jason's mother. Dracula tells Krueger, "Krueger my friend I think we can do better then that. Instead of using the image why not actually use Mrs. Voorhees to control Jason?" So Dracula grabs the Necronomicon and says the magic word which causes Pamela Voorhees' soul to appear. Dracula then traps Pamela in a mirror and then has a nice chat.

Pamela wants to know why she has been trapped in the mirror and then sees Krueger. As even from beyond the grave Pamela knew Krueger was using her image to control her son. Then Dracula goes to her and begins telling her his plan, "Mrs. Voorhees I do apologize for this inconvient circumstance my associate and I have put you through. However I need your son and the only way I can control him is with you. As in if Jason does not obey us you will be trapped in that mirror forever UNDERSTOOD!" Then she rants how he won't get away with their plan but Dracula and Krueger only laugh. Now using the Necronomicon both Krueger and Dracula with Mrs. Voorhees go to Washington.

Arriving at the spot Dracula and Krueger are greeted by Presidential bodyguards and Dracula hasn't drank in hours. So he goes to both men and grabs them by their necks and suck them dry. He feels refreshed and walks back to Krueger only to say, "Forgive me Fredrick I was famished." Freddy simply replies, "No apolgies needed Count it's fun watching you work." Dracula then allows Freddy to have the honor of bringing back Jason and Freddy goes for it. Reading the spell needed Jason's remains lift into the air and reform into his indestructable zombie form. Jason remembers Freddy and attacks with his mechete but Dracula's strength is equal of Jason's. He repels Voorhees back and tells him, "Now now that is no way to treat your new master. Although this time there will be no betrayal as I have something you'll want."

Freddy shows a small handheld mirror with Pamela inside it. Jason sees his mother and wants it but Freddy tells Jason to back off. Or his mother will be trapped in the mirror forever and Jason will never see her again. So Jason lowers his machete and with only a head movement will obey Krueger and Dracula. Then another portal opens and all three walk right through it. So now it is time to find the Monster and he is a bit more difficult to find. He is indeed still alive in the 21st century but has been on the run. From either religous finactics seeking to kill him or monster hunters trying to do the same. The Monster is being forced closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. The hunters are about ready to shove him until a miraculous surprise to the monster appears. It is his old master Dracula who has come to rescue his old friend.

There with him are Krueger and Jason who kill the hunters by impaling them or just gutting them. Dracula then goes to the monster and greets his old friend and the Monster is happy to see Dracula. Dracula then tells the monster, "It is good to see you my old friend and the timing is perfect as I need your help." The monster wants to know why and Dracula tells him an old friend of theirs has also come to the 21st century. Dracula tells him it is the Phantom of the Opera. The Monster roars in anger at hearing the name and assures his master that the Phantom will die. Dracula smiles at the notion but also tells him that he must deal with another threat. He tells the Monster that he and Jason will combine forces and kill not only the Phantom but Ash Williams. The Monster vows to kill those to men for his master and Jason has to agree as well.

Now returning to the castle Dracula opens another portal to Ash and the Phantom's location. Both horrors step through to go kill Ash and the Phantom. In another large mirror Dracula charms it so he and Freddy can see the battle. Both sit in chairs and Freddy offers Dracula some popcorn for the movie as he calls it. Dracula takes a piece and eats it and Dracula finds it delicious.

Back with Ash and the Phantom Ash is feeling better enough to travel. The Phantom tells Ash that Dracula is most likely at his castle. However before they can get a chance to get up and leave both are attacked. The Monster and Jason break through a wall and both are ready to kill. The Monster most definatley knows the Phantom and Jason recognises Ash and both go to kill. Ash picks up his boomstick and starts shooting at Jason while the Phantom takes Ash's chainsaw and slashes the Monster. It is a losing battle for Ash and the Phantom as Jason grabs the boomstick and throws it. Then he picks up Ash by his shirt and throws him through a wall. However it may be for the best as Ash landed next to his car. He opens the trunk and there are sorts of goodies in it. From guns to swords and lots of explosives. The Phantom was thrown away to Ash's car as well and he looks in Ash's trunk and finds the perfect weapon. It's an old crossbow and other gadgets in the trunk of Ash's car.

Phantom sees the explosives and tells Ash he has an idea and wants Ash to hold the monsters back as long as he can. So Ash reloads his boomstick and detaches his metal hand and puts on his chainsaw. The Phantom takes sticks of dynamite and tapes then to arrows and he plans to shoot at the monsters. As Ash fights on he is still losing as he's never faced two terrors like the two he's facing now. He thinks with the Frankenstein Monster he's fighting another Jason only the Monster is smarter. Ash says, "Hey Ghosty you almost done there?! I can't take it any longer!" The Phantom is as he rigged the crossbow to fire five arrows each with dynamite. He tells Ash to move out of his way and he aims and fires at the two monsters who are still in the building. The building goes up in smoke but the Phantom has a keg of gunpoweder which he then throws into the already burning building. It sets off another explosion and engulfs the building.

Ash said, "That's one hell of an explosion man. Now let's get the hell outta here before the cops show up." So they get in Ash's Oldsmobile and drive off as fast as possible to avoid any authority figures. Both think Jason and the Monster are dead however that is not the case. As the scene goes to the rubble of the building two monstrous hands rise out of the ashes.

Dracula and Freddy both roar in rage and see that their creatures have failed in killing Ash and the Phantom. Dracula thought he should have realised the weaknesses the Monster had. Sure he was strong but he was slow and could be gullible at times. Jason on the other hand is about the same and in his zombie form is just barely holding on. So Dracula thinks they should get some people that are more lively. Dracula already has his idea which is the Wolfman. He then asks Freddy who he can provide on his end and Freddy gives some suggestions. He says there is this chainsaw wielding cannibal in Texas. He wears their skin as a mask. Dracula is intrigued but says no to that so Krueger tells him there is this killer possesed toy who could use an extreme makeover. Dracula says no again as he wants someone as strong as Jason but smarter and faster.

Krueger knows the perfect candidate for their grand scale plan of horror. Freddy tells him to use Michael Myers. A silent predator who was cursed by the Cult of Thorn and has no choice but to kill. Dracula wants to know where this Michael Myers is and Freddy tells him in Haddonfield, Illinois. Dracula commands Freddy to take him there and so both go with the Necronomicon. Freddy although tells Dracula Myers may be harder to control then Jason as there is really nothing to use on him. So the Count tells Freddy to go into the dream world while Dracula is in Haddonfield. First Dracula will try diplomacy and if it doesn't work Freddy will go into his dreams and control Myers that way.

Now in Haddonfield Myers is holding up in childhood home where he has a visitor. Dracula appears behind him in a sign of friendship but Myers does not oblige. Myers goes to Dracula and lifts him in the air and stabs him in the chest and drops him. He turns around and walks off only Dracula opens his eyes and gets up. Myers turns around and Dracula with his amazing strength punches Myers in the gut and throws him through a wall. Myers gets up and goes to stab with his knife only Dracula dodges and knees Myers in the stomach. Then karate chops him in his back and picks him up again and throws him again. This time with his superior speed he goes to Myers and grabs him by the neck. Dracula then makes Myers look into his eyes in hopes of getting him to fall asleep. Myers will is very strong but Dracula knows he can break it.

He is able to and Myers begins to fall asleep and with that he begins to dream. The dream itself is a mere lifeless void with Myers standing in utter darkness. Then all of a sudden light seeps in by what look like signal lights pointed on Myers. Krueger jests by saying, "Man I've seen some empty heads but this is rediculous. No imagination in the head of yours Myers? Sheesh this'll be cake." Myers throws his knife at Freddy only for Freddy to stop it midway. He then sends it back at Myers stabbing him in the shoulder with the hit so strong he is pushed into a wall Freddy created. Then binding him in chains Freddy plans to pick Myers' brain in hopes of controlling him. He puts one of his bladed fingers into Myers' skull and it happens. A surge of light coming from his eyes until he just lays his head down in defeat. Back in the real world Dracula lets go and Myers gets up to see the face of his new master.

Now all that is needed to be done is find the Wolfman and add him to his army. The Wolfman and his remains are buried in an unnamed grave outside Transylvania. The grave is littered with wolfbane and the Wolfman himself is buried in a silver coffin. Dracula has Myers dig up the grave and remove all the wolfbane as it to is hazardous toward Dracula. Myers opens the coffin to see the Wolfman originally Lawrence Talbot in the grave. Also as Dracula figured with the werewolfism still in his blood his body hasn't decayed and he's been dead close to 200 years. Myers then pulls Talbot out of the grave and he begins to wake up. He sees Dracula and is in shock to see him and that he himself is alive. Then he asks why he even had to be woken up as he was finally resting. Dracula tells him that he needs the Wolfman for his Army of Darkness.

Then how he tells Talbot tonight is a full moon and then Talbot will have no choice but to serve Dracula. Then with the Necronomicon he will keep him under his control and in his werewolf form forever. The moon now is shining and Talbot begins to transform into the Wolfman. As he screams in agony and pain his skin rips apart to show fur and and he grows a tail then fangs until he fully transforms. Now Dracula enchants him with the book and he is now fully under Dracula's control. Now Dracula has his two new generals to kill Ash and the Phantom. So now he decides to send them to find Ash and the Phantom. So he can see first hand how they'd deal with Ash and the Phantom.

Ash and the Phantom are still driving and both think they can take a breather for now. However they dare not fall asleep or they will be under the mercy of Freddy Krueger. However they can not rest as they see a large man just standing in the road. Ash honks his horn for him to move but he does not comply. Instead he walks over to Ash's car door and rips it off the hinges. He grabs Ash by the arm and throws him out of the car. The Phantom tries to help but he is greeted by the Wolfman. Who thanks to Dracula was given the power to speak. For which he says, "Hello Phantom do you remember me? Your old friend the Wolfman." He looks to see the Wolfman and realises it had to have been Dracula that gave him the power of speech. However that will not stop him from destroying the Wolfman or killing Dracula. With the Wolfman's superior muscle power he to grabs the Phantom and drags him out of the car.

Ash is having a hell of a time fighting Myers as Ash can't even get his hands on him. He then gets stabbed in the leg and Ash falls to the ground and it seems to be the end of Ash. However the Phantom will aide his fallen friend and shoots Myers with one of his dynamite arrows. Myers is then jerked to the ground but that can not kill Myers or anything really. He gets up and goes to finish Ash and the Wolfman goes to kill the Phantom. Although they are going to get the strangest form of help. The Monster and Jason have come and the Monster says, "Begone Wolfman I will kill our greatest foe and his companion! Leave now or die at my hands!" The Wolfman tells the Monster, "Bah you failed Monster now it is Myers and my turn to kill them!" The Monster attacks the Wolfman and Jason does the same to Myers which gives Ash and the Phantom time to slip away. They get back in the car but the Phantom will drive as Ash is to hurt to drive.

However Ash must ask, "Hey Ghost Guy if you wreck my car you buy me a new one. Got it." He'll do his best but the most important thing is to get away from those four monsters. As the four fight an image of Dracula and Krueger appears before them. Both angry at the fact they are fighting each other and let Ash and the Phantom get away. Dracula tells Myers and the Wolfman to go after them. While he wants Jason and the Monster to return to his castle to wait their punishment. The Monster loyally obeys and Jason has no choice but to obey so they enter a portal to go to Dracula's castle. With the Wolfman's speed he runs after the Oldsmoblie. As an incoming car approaches Myers stops it and takes the driver and kills him. Myers takes the car and drives after the pair as well however it is slowy showing that Myers' will is getting stronger. Freddy will have to give him another dose or risk losing him and earning Myers' wrath.

However Myers will still kill them as that is his only purpose in life to kill others with no remorse or guilt. Both heroes try their best to escape but with the Wolfman's speed and Myers own car it may not look like it. Ash just jokes, "Ol' fang face is getting closer and I didn't know Myers could drive?" The Phantom himself comments he did not know he could drive himself yet there he is driving Ash's old car. The Phantom then asks Ash if he still has the page that brought him here and Ash does. The Phantom looks on the back of the page and it has a spell he needs. A teleportation spell that will take them to where the book lies. The Phantom reads the incantation and the car glows red. It begins to fade away and then disappears all together.

Dracula and Freddy look and see the car is gone however it reappears right in front of them. Dracula and Ash then come out of the vehicle to see their foes face to face. Ash with his trusty boomstick shoots at Dracula while the Phantom fires his crossbow at Krueger. Dracula calls for the Monster and Jason to assist them in destroying their hated enemies. Jason swings at Ash only for him to dodge the blow and the Phantom shows the Monster an orb. The Monster remembers those orbs and he screams in horror only for the Phantom to throw it. The Monster catches fire and he screams in fear and agony only for the Phantom to say, "Ha ha just like old times Monster." He then elbows him out of the window then only for the Monster to fall into the ocean that surrounds the castle. Now for Dracula as he takes aim at him only for Dracula to catch the projectile. Dracula would have thought the by now the Phantom's weapons can not hurt him.

Dracula then rams the Phantom through the wall and they both fall to what may be the Phantom's end. However ever prepared the Phantom has a silver stake coated with holy water than he jams into Dracula's shoulder. Which causes Dracula to lose grip and giving the Phantom time to position himself on top of Dracula. He takes the blow and the Phantom just gets up to now try and finish him. However as Dracula opens his eyes and pushes the Phantom away with a wave of energy. Only for him to get up and speak, "You are a fool Phantom I have the power of Necronomicon Ex Mortis. You can not kill me!" He rises back to the window of his castle with Ash captured by Jason and Krueger. They want to kill him but Dracula has another plan and screams, "Phantom! It is time to end our conflict forever now! One of us saying that is getting a bit redundent! So we shall have a good old 19th century fight to the finish! I shall hold a gala in your honor with special guest Mr. Williams! Come at the very stroke of midnight or he shall die!"

He understands the message and shall return at midnight to come for his comrade and kill Dracula this time for good. Dracula then takes Ash's car and throws it out the window for it to almost hit the Phantom. He goes to the old car and it still appears to be working so he takes it and drives off. To prepare himself for what he hopes is the final battle against his sworn enemy Dracula. Freddy thinks it is a bit of a waste of time as they have Ash now but Dracula wants them both. He knows the Phantom will come for his friend and he wants to prepare as well. So he commands for Krueger to get the Wolfman back to Transylvania and to reasert his hold on Myers. However Ash with his usual wit says, "Hey Drac there better be h'orderves at this party. Like those little hotdogs with the fancy mustard. That's my favorite." Oh Dracula promises there will be plenty of food as it seems Ash will be the main course then Dracula and Krueger laugh evily again.

The Phantom who still has Ash's car and found his wallet with cash and a worthless plastic card as the Phantom thinks. There is close to 400 dollars and lots of weapon coupons as he drives into a village. He sees a store that sells lots of weapons by the name of "Van Helsings Gun Emporium". So he decides to go in and take a look to see what he can find. He is the only customer and so he then walks up to see the owner. It is a man with a large moustache and he appears to be in his fifties. He walks up to him and says, "Good evening I am here for weapons. I am going hunting so to speak." The man looks up and sees this masked man and thinks he may be getting robbed. However that is not the case the masked man wants weapons to kill a very dangerous animal. The man wonders what kind of animal however the masked man tells him he won't believe his story. Then man says, "Try me," so the Phantom tells him he is hunting for Count Dracula.

He shivers in fear at hearing that horrible name for Count Dracula is dead and has been dead for hundreds of years. Although that is no longer the case for he tells the man how some idiotic youths accidently ressurected him. Now he is alive and back in Transylvania and the only one to stop him is the Phantom and one who is held captive. The store clerk tells the Phantom about how he is truly a descendant of Professor Abraham Van Helsing and will give him the weapons he needs. The man takes the Phantom to the back room and shows him all sorts of weapons from crossbows to guns and swords to explosives. This will all do very nicely thinks the Phantom and points to what he needs. Now he goes to a table where he will fix the weapons to kill Dracula properly.

As midnight comes ever closer the Phantom finishes this and asks, "Monsueir what will all this cost me?" It is alot so the Phantom tells Van Helsing to put it all on Ash Williams credit card as he now knows the function. With it paid for he now goes to the castle to kill Dracula, Krueger, their monsters and save Ash from his unfortunate fate. Now he suits up with the multitude of weapons he has bought with Ash's money of course. It is five minutes to midnight but he will make it.

At the castle the gala has begun and Dracula and Freddy anxiously await their common foe. Freddy is not sure if the Phantom will come but Dracula knows he will come for Ash and to surely kill Dracula. The Phantom has come into the main hall and shouts, "Dracula I am here for Ash and I am here for you!" Now the guest of honor has come Dracula snaps his fingers. The so called guests are Deadites in fact that go to kill and please their masters. The Phantom is not scared as all he does is remove his cape and hat to show his weapons. As the Deadites attack he defends himself with twin pistols and fires. When ammo is out he draws more until he reaches his sword. He slices and decapitates the Deadites to make his way to Dracula and Krueger. He only wants to get his way to Ash and the Phantom has a good idea wear Ash might be.

So as he fights the Phantom makes way to a rope that keeps a chandelier hoisted in the air. He grabs the rope and cuts it and then he is lifted into the air and makes his way to the third floor. Where he hopes to find Ash and get his hands on the Necronomicon and end all this madness. Krueger tells the surviving Deadites to get after him and Dracula still seems to find the Phantom his only equal. He makes his way through the castle killing Deadites and finds where Ash is being kept. He knocks down the door and goes to relese his friend. The Phantom also gives Ash back his chainsaw and boomstick with more shotgun shells. He is greatful and loads up so they can get the book and send Krueger and Dracula strait back to hell. As they make way through the endless corridors they hear the sound of a woman screaming and cursing. They see Pamela Voorhees in her prison and she demands they set her free. All Ash wants to do is shatter the mirror and trap her in limbo as she was the one who bread Jason and brought him into this world.

The Phantom stops Ash and then asks Pamela about Jason why he is what he is now an unstoppable zombie creature. She tells the story, "My son was born different and because of that he was tormented. I sent him to Camp Crystal Lake for the summer but all the children did was bully him. Children then pushed him into the lake and he couldn't swim so he drowned becaue no one was watching him! All they did was fuck each other and my son couldn't have been saved! So then I went to work for the camp and killed the counselors until one killed me and now Jason rises from the grave to kill all those who return to the camp!" The Phantom thinks for a moment and tells Pamela, "Your son is lucky to have you Mrs. Voorhees. When my mother saw the monstrosity she gave birth to she gave me to a traveling circus. I became one of their freak shows until I escaped to Paris and became what I am today. I would give it all up to have a mother that loved me."

He then took off what is a wig and his mask to show his real face. A few strands of hair on his head. Then his horribly disfigured face with blisters an a rather large eye that is covered by his mask. She looks to see how much he reminds her of Jason and she will try to get Jason to help them. However first they must get the book also he puts his wig and mask back on. They can not free her quite yet however they can still remove her from that mirror and put her in a small portable mirror. The Phantom holds a small mirror to the big one and her soul is transferred to it. Now they run to find the book and hope to set everything back to normal or as normal goes for both men. As they run to find the book both heroes are confronted by the Wolfman. With Myers right behind them and so the Phantom and Ash put their backs to each other and look to face their foe.

They are cornered by their foes but that does not stop Ash from his trademark sense of humor. It also appears the Phantom joins in by saying, "I'm not sure about you Ash but I grow weary of this dance. The Wolfman does not have the right moves and I am just bored. Why don't we switch dance partners ay Ash?" Then Ash joins in by saying, "Oh I hear you Phantom Slash McGee don't know how to two step. Now Jason he knew how to dance and Freddy could mambo. This guy is all wrong he must have a whole lot of left feet not just two." So they do switch foes as the Phantom gives Ash silver bullets and the Phantom has a new projectile for his crossbow. As Myers moves closer the Phantom shoots and it is a very power explosive the shoots Myers out the castle wall and into the ocean that surrounds it. Ash fires and gets the Wolfman in the arm which causes him to retreat and cries in pain.

Ash then asks about that explosive and the Phantom tells Ash it was nitroglycerin. With thoes two gone for now Ash and the Phantom go to find the book. However that blast surely did not stop Myers as he begins to make his way out of the ocean and climb his way back to the castle. The Wolfman tries to pry the bullet out with a fork it seems and it only makes the wound worse but he gets it out. However the pair of heroes must make haste if they are going to find the book and send Freddy and Dracula back to hell where they belong. The book is in Dracula's library where he carelessly left it unguarded and both heroes hope to get it with ease. However with the book in their hands they are greeted by Jason and the Monster who are here for the book. The Phantom gives Ash the book and he tells him to run and the Phantom will try to hold the two horrors off.

He reluctantly agrees but he does run and the Monster goes after him and the Phantom is left to deal with Jason. Jason swings his mechete but the Phantom blocks it with a wooden table. He then disarms Jason and speaks to him, "Jason listen to me I need your help! If you help me I will give you back your mother!" Jason just looks at him and the Phantom then shows Jason the mirror with his mother in it. Pamela then speaks to her son, "Jason my special boy. This nice man wants to help you. He is a kindred spirit and has promised to release me if you help." She then tells the Phantom to show Jason his face and so the Phantom takes off his mask. Jason then sees him and it is true both are similar in appearance and in motive. However while Jason had a loving mother the Phantom did not.

So Jason will now help and to repay himself and to further gain his trust the Phantom gives Jason the mirror. He takes it and wears it around his necks and he takes back his mechete and now both man and monster go to kill Dracula and Krueger. As Ash keeps running he sees that not only the Monster is following him. The Wolfman has gained enough strength back and has come to kill Ash. Ash looks to see that maybe his luck has finally run out however that is not true. As the Wolfman leaps at Ash Jason's mechete is thrown and hits the Wolfman in his chest. The Monster looks behind himself to see Jason attacking the Monster and Ash is all kinds of confused. The Phantom appears again and he tells Ash how he was able to get Jason to join their team. Ash doesn't like it one bit as Jason killed his girlfriend but the Phantom knows he can control Jason. As there is one more bargain and both Jason and Pamela seemed to have gone for it.

So the Phantom says, "Now Monsieur Voorhees enjoy yourself with the Monster. Dracula is mine!" He runs off and Ash just looks at Jason but he just continues in fighting the Monster so Ash runs with him. The Wolfman pulls out Jason's mechete and he goes after Ash and the Phantom while Jason and the Monster fight. Now with the book the Phantom hopes both can end this conflict quickly now. However that is not the case as Myers finally made his way back into the castle. Where he is face to face with the Phantom who is frightened but he shakes it off. Myers swings his kitchen knife at the Phantom and he dodges out of the way. The Phantom pulls out his sword and the duel with their blades however the Phantom may be more skilled but Myers is a brute. He gets the upper hand and goes to kill him but Ash shoots Myers in the back.

He then throws the book at the Phantom and Myers swings his knife and the Phantom blocks it with the book. There is an unforscene side effect as a surge of energy engulfs Myers and it frees him from Freddy's influence. Myers is now no longer interested in killing Ash or the Phantom so he leaves them. He wants to kill Dracula and Krueger for making him their puppet. He sees Ash and just ignores him and walks off and both the Phantom and Ash just look and ponder. However they don't dwell on it forever so they both make way to Krueger and Dracula. Jason is done with the Monster however he can not kill him so he just leaves to go and help his new allies. The Monster just looks and wines but Jason turns around and slashes him in the chest. Dracula and Krueger both see that they lost two of their enforcers and the Monster seems to just lie there die. So it appears Dracula and Krueger will have to take the matters into their own hands.

The book is no longer theres as well however Dracula absorbed enough power and will share it with Krueger. Since he has no real choice and he says the magic words and transfers half to Freddy and they both laugh. Ash and the Phantom make way to their foes only to see Freddy. He just stands there with his glove resting on his shoulder and says, "So Ash you lookin' for me? Well here I am now come get me." Ash pulls out his boomstick and shoots Freddy but there is no effect. He tells them that Dracula gave him some of the Necronomicon's power. However the Phantom says, "How is that possible we have the book in our hands." A voice from behind says, "Now Phantom you of all people should know me better by now." It is Dracula and he uses telekinetic abilities to lift both heroes into the air and throw them a great distance. Dracula goes for the book and both horrors stand next to each other laughing at their foes.

However not knowing Myers sneaks up behind Dracula and Freddy who turns them around to see him. Myers grabs Dracula and throws him at least seven feet and he then goes to strike Krueger. He slashe his knife and Freddy stops the strike and pushes his bladed glove into Myers and lifts him into the air. He then tosses Myers away and could not believe how easy it was. Then a shadow engulfs Freddy and he turns to see Jason who strikes Krueger with his machete who flies away on the ground. The Phantom thanks Jason for his assistance and tells him they need the book. He goes to get it and gives it to the Phantom and he tells Jason, "Please monseuir enjoy yourself. Now Ash help Jason while I find the right spell to send them both back to hell!" Ash still can't believe that Jason is helping them but fights to give the Phantom time to find the right spell. He tries to find the right spell only to be stopped by Dracula who screams, "Give me back my book you arrogant mortal!"

He covers his face and screams only to actually be helped by Myers who then wants to kill the Phantom. However Jason grabs his hand and punches Myers in the face who then retaliates by stabbing Jason with his kitchen knife. The two masked mutes then fight with every single blow doing really nothing. Both monsters have great strength and are invulnerable to pretty much everything. The Phantom sees his comrade is in trouble and he takes off his cloak and blinds Myers and he struggles. He takes his knife and tears the cloak in half and then stabs the Phantom in the shoulder and lifts him in the air and tosses him to the ground. He lies there bleeding heavily and is helpless but Jason defends his new friend and stabs Myers in the back. He then turns to see Jason and Jason slices of Myers head and his corpse falls to the ground.

The Phantom rises with his hand on his shoulder which is bleeding heavely and he goes for the book again. Only for Dracula to stand over him and grabs the Phantom and pushes his hand into the wound. He then tells the Phantom, "Finally I have you right where I always wanted. Now I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Only for Dracula to be impaled by Freddy's glove and he tells him, "If anyone is going to kill this nancy boy prick it's gonna be me Drake! This world needs young blood like me to handle the job! You're obselete and I'm taking what power you took from the Necronomicon!" He absorbs the power however Dracula gets the upper hand by drawing power from the book and he tells Krueger, "This dog isn't to old to smell treachery Krueger. Now behold as I take the power of the book and yours as well!" The power struggle causes both horrors to merge into one and have the powers of Krueger, Dracula, and the Necronomicon.

Ash and the Phantom can not believe their eyes and that is not all as this new evil speaks, "Oh I'm not done yet." With a snap of his fingers he takes the Frankenstein Monster, Jason, Myers, and the Wolfman and merges them. The Monster and Jason become one being and so does the Wolfman and Myers who are his mindless and obediant slaves. All truly seems lost however the Phantom stills has the book and he just needs to find the right spell. So Ash keeps the monsters busy and the Phantom will try to find a passage that will defuse the monsters and send Dracula and Krueger strait to hell. Ash fights as hardest as he can and he faces the merger Jason and the Monster. Who actually tries to resist the Freddy and Dracula merger. The Jason part tries to resist but the Frankenstein's Monster part wants to please his master.

Ash can see him resisting and he tries to help the Jason half to resist. Ash of all people who saw Jason kill his girlfriend. However they need Jason's help and he tries to get Jason to fight the control and it looks to be working. The Phantom finds a spell and chants it and the Jason and Monster merger defuses and Jason fights the Monster. The Wolfman and Myers merger goes for the kill but Jason stops it and the Phantom unmerges them as well. He even finds a spell to release Dracula's hold on the Wolfman and reverse the spell that keeps him in his Wolfman form. Now the Wolfman and Myers fight to the death and it is a glorious battle. The Phantom recites another spell that holds the merged horror but he is resisting. The Phantom repeats the spell many times and it is working as the power leaves and the merger defuses. They lay there in defeat and then the Phantom recites the final spell.

A hole opens up with two demonic hands going to pull Dracula and Freddy into hell. He then recites it on Jason who finishes his last part of the deal. For if they win the Phantom will give Freddy and Dracula to Jason and his mother to torment forever in hell. However Jason and his mother willingly go and the Phantom says, "So long brother." Jason then actually speaks one word, "Brother." He is gone and the Wolfman in all the confusion manages to slip away into the night. The Monster on the other hand tries to get away but Ash stops him. They looks to see Myers but he has disappeared and so now he is on the loose again. However both Ash and the Phantom of won the battle and Ash recites the spell that sends the Phantom back to his time and both men are actually proud to know each other.

The Phantom is gone now and Ash is glad this nightmare is finally over. However he does notice one thing how exactly is he going to get home?

THE END...


End file.
